Family
by kati-97
Summary: A story were Helena meets her new family.


A story were Helena meets her new family.

This is my first fanfiction ever so please be nice.

It was a little bit hard to write because how does a little psycho like Helena feel?

p.s. English isn't my first language so all mistakes are mine.

**FAMILY **

„Just be yourself Helena, they going to like you. I promise", Sarah said softly and smiled at her twin.

„Will Kira be there?", Helena asked with a fragile voice.

„Of course she will be there. She is excited to see you, just like the rest."

Helena squeezed her own hand and thought about how lucky she was. She has a family now.

Sarah stopped the car and looked to Helena. Since she found out Helena was her twin she changed her mind about the blonde. She could feel the connection now. „Come one", Sarah said and left the car. The way to the house felt extremely long.

Helena smelled like Sarah because she wore one of her T-Shirts. She liked the smell, it smelled like home.

The door opened and the only thing both woman realized was Kira screaming Helenas name before she ran to her and hugged her.

„Hello Angel", Helena whispered and hugged the small child.

Kiras face was still bruised and it hurt Helena when she thought about what happened.

Sarah could see how Helena relaxed when Kira hold her hand while they went inside.

Helena saw how her twin kissed a man quickly on the lips. She remembered him, it was Paul.

Then it hit her, there were two other Sarahs, but they had different hair. One had hair like little ropes and she wore glasses, she smiled at Helena and hold the hand of a other blonde woman, she smiled too. "I'm Cosima", the woman with the rope hair said and waved at her. "Hi, I am Delphine", the blonde woman with a strange voice.

And then there was the third Sarah, she had hair on her forehead. She didn't smile. "Alison", she said and looked away.

"Hello I am Helena", the blonde said and Sarah giggled. "They know Meathead", she said and looked at Paul. "Hey Helena, I am Paul, nice to meet you", he finally said and shacked her hand. Helena already liked him.

"Is she there?", they heart a voice from the kitchen. "Yes she is, Felix. Come here and say hello", Helena heart Sarahs voice but slightly different. She needed to look to see that Alison spoke. A young man came into the living room. He had strange clothes but they looked nice. "Oh hello", he said and came to Helena "Awesome hair", he stroked through her hair. "Why have you never tried this style, Sarah?", Felix asked and looked at his foster sister very seriously. "Because I don't want to look like bloody Shakira", she responded.

"What is Shakira?", Helena asked and everybody in the room laughed.

"Can I show Helena my room?", Kira asked and looked at her mother.

Sarah went on her knees and said:" Of course Monkey but be back when dinner is ready okay?"

"Food?", Helena asked and her eyes shined. Sarah laughed and nodded. "Yes Helena food." Kira took Helenas hand again dragged her upstairs.

"I like her", Cosima said and grinned "She is funny."

"I have a strange feeling about her", Alison said and took her whine glass from the table to take a sip. "Yeah Alison I would have a strange feeling about you too when you would have been raised by a bloody psycho like Thomas", Sarah defended her twin.

They were silence in the room while everyone thought about Helena.

"I think she will be okay here with us", Delphine broke the silence and looked first to Sarah and then to Cosima. She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and smiled.

"I like your room, Angel", they heard Helena and saw her one second later.

"Dinner is ready", a strange woman voice called from the kitchen. Sarah rushed through the kitchen and everyone heart her say:" Just be nice to her, please."

All people left the room except for Helena, she just stand there and wasn't able to think. She thought about leaving, she doesn't belong here, this is Sarahs family and not hers.

Sarah came into the room and looked at Helena. "Are you coming?"

"I'm scared Sarah", Helena confessed and looked down.

Sarah almost run to her sister and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't be scared. This is your family now."

She released the blonde and smiled at her. A single tear escaped Helenas eyes while she said soft:" Family."

"Now come on. Kira hold you a place between me and her free."

They both went to the kitchen hand in hand and were welcomed by everyone. Even Mrs. S said hello. Sarah was right, this is Helenas family now too and she could feel better.


End file.
